Fictionista WitFit February Challenges
by CullenObsession114
Summary: A series of one-shots using fictionista word prompts.
1. February 5th: Musical Mastery

**Penname**: CullenObsession114

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction**): DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s**): T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable

characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express

written authorization.

**Prompt**: We Don't Mess http: // www. youtube .com/ watch?v= CwmY-gtH5eE

* * *

They were stunning.

The beat was thumping, as the crowd watched the pair move in awe.

It wasn't just their appearances that kept others gawking.

It was the grace, and fluidy in which they moved together. His hands did not leave any part of her body for one second, even through the movements of their hips in perfect syncronization. They appeared unaware of how the dance floor cleared out, leaving only them visible to the bartenders, busgirls, and other patrons.

She shivered as his hand hitched her left leg around his hip, and caressed it slowly, sensually.

Throughout the whole dance their eyes remained locked. As he spun her, as she slid her body against his, as her hands tangled in his touseled mane of hair.

When they first arrived in the club, eyes stared because of their other worldy glow, and beauty. Men were too intimidated to approach because of his lethal glare, other woman put off by the possesive way she was draped around him, and by his smirk he enjoyed watching her claim her territory. Or perhaps others didn't dare attempt to flirt was because of the way the dimmed lights were just enough to show the glint of the silver bands they proudly wore on their ring fingers.

To an outsider it would look like the man was whispering something sultry in her ear.

But as she smiled, showing her pearly whites, his golden eyes twinkled with his love, and desire for her.

"Happy First Anniversary, love."


	2. February 6th: The Jury Is Still Out

**Penname**: CullenObsession114

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction**): DERIVATIVE

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable

characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express

written authorization.

**Prompt**: "The jury is still out."

* * *

"Mr. Cullen please take the stand."

Dread crossed his previous impassive stare as the copperheaded man lifted his left hand and gave his oath once he made his way to the podium.

His mind was surprisingly calm. Throughout the meetings with his lawyer, and other hearings he was frantic, and incoherent at times. This lead to the revelation from his lawyer he should plead insanity because to be honest it would be believable with his family background.

One of the two reasons he didn't scream out he was guilty which he fanticised about doing numerous times, is because he held some hope considering the judge appointed to his case attended Harvard with his father, and he uses that term loosely.

The second reason was the girl with the terrified brown eyes staring at him from the behind the pews. She was cuddled under her big bear of a brother's arms. He still couldn't get over the fact that Emmett, her brother and his best/only friend, wasn't forcing her away from him.

_Perhaps,_ he mused to himself, _its because he would have done the same thing had he been in my shoes._

Unhibited parts of that night flashed threw his mind. He never felt such a rush-even when he experimented in his early college days with cocaine. He tried to force his mind away from those dark times of his past. His whole life was just a blip on the radar before he met her. It was just a heavy weight of remorse, and disgust he carried on his shoulders until she forgave him of his sins. She was his redemption.

Throughout his whole life, he was just passing by. A shell of a person, devoid of any emotion but anger, and lust. He used everything. Drugs. Women. Friends.

It all started when he met James.

* * *

After his parents died, and left him to his Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle at the young age of eight he was a diligent boy, and teenager but took out his frustrations in private.

When he attended college, and befriended someone for the first time-James-it turned into hell. He introduced him to a lifestyle equivalent to an 80's rocker.

His Uncle Carlisle gave him a reality check when he forced him home for the holidays his junior year. Esme was truly disturbed at the man her little boy had become. Seeing who he viewed as his real mother in tears, and father figure look at him as if he didn't know who he was was a slap in the face. They found him snorting a line in his childhood bedroom at ten in the morning on christmas day.

Upon returning to school he tried to distance himself from James, and everyone else he got involved with. Temptation proved too much, he couldn't stay away. He became desperate to keep himself intact and broke down one day when his trust fund ran out. He ended up calling his Uncle Carlisle who took him to a rehabilitation center. It took him two years to get clean, and two more to graduate with a bachelor's degree majoring in psychology. He moved to from sunny California to Seattle, Washington so he could start new and move on with his life.

* * *

It was as if God heard his prayers when he ran-quite literally-into a petite brunette entering his local Starbucks. Looking into to her innocent eyes he couldn't help but feel like he was being sucked into a trance. Throughout the year he lived in Seattle he maintained a cold demeanor, considering thats all he ever knew how to live. He hadn't had a non-work related conversation with the opposite sex since his hideous college days where they were mainly just two words, _my place?_

He never realized how lonely he was until that day when he bought the girl, Bella, a replacement frappachino for the one he knocked over, and talked for over an hour with her. He was late to work, but couldn't find it in him to care. He learned from the one conversation she was eight years younger than him, a student a UDub. She had just celebrated her twenty-first birthday. Nevertheless, he, again, couldn't find it in him to care.

On their first date the following weekend he picked her up at her dorm. Being in that surrounding brought back bad memories for him, so he was rather distant, and abrupt until they arrived at their destination. She was relieved when he returned to the charming, caring man she remembered from their first encounter and just passed off his previous behavior as nerves.

On their second date she couldn't understand why he wouldn't talk about his family, or anything related to his past. He was ravenous to know everything about her, and shied away from any questions pertaining to himself because he feared she would never agree to see again if she knew how fucked up he really was.

On their third date he knew he was falling in love with her. And he reveled in it having never felt friendship, or anything close to affection. He never allowed his Uncle Carlisle, or Aunt Esme to be too tender with him.

* * *

On their fourth date he attempted to make her a candlelit dinner at his apartment, and confessing his feelings for her. He knew it was fast, but couldn't stand not being fully honest with her. When she arrived she was more determined than ever to hear about the past of the mysterious man she was falling for. She spent days denying it telling herself she, in reality, knew nothing about him. His plans were ruined when she confronted him about his aloof behavior, especially why he held an open distaste for visiting her at school. Overwhelmed, he had no will power to deny her anything. She cried tears her his neglected childhood, and the death of his almost non-existent parents. She cried for the withdrawn teenager who felt he had no one to turn to. She cried for his way of coping when he met James. Eventually, when her tears stopped she initiated their first kiss. On all their other dates he ended the night with a kiss on the cheek or forehead, not wanting to come off too foward. He didn't know the standard amount of time one waited to do such things having never been on a date before, or a _real _girlfriend.

He felt a fire burn throughout his whole body ending in...southern areas.

_It has been awhile._

Their kiss deepened, tongues stroked, his hands found her waist on the couch while hers tangled in his hair. They spent minutes like that until his hands caressed up and down her back, and his left hand helf the base of her neck. He tried to pull back, get a handle on his emotions. He could feel himself getting himself too eager. _She deserves to be cherished, _he tried to reason with the bulge in his pants.

While he was having an internal debate with himself she managed to undo three buttons on his classic white dress shirt. He finally noticed as he felt her hot hands caressing what was exposed of his toned chest. They were both panting with want, and he felt his self-control weaken even more. Attuned to his self-depreciating thoughts she knew what he was thinking, and what he was about to stop. With a burst of confidence she told him to take her to his bedroom. He couldn't find it in himself to deny her once again.

That night they made love slowly. A first for both of them, her first time ever, and his first time involving real emotions. When they were finished he whispered his love, and devotion to her. He found his eyes watering as she reciprocated the sentiment with her whole heart. For the first time in his twenty-nine years of life he felt happiness.

* * *

They spent three months in their euphoria, basking in their love. He promised to always be there for her. There would never be a time where she couldn't come to him. He met her family in a little town called Forks, and got along great with her brother who was just two years his junior.

One day when he came home from work and was eagerly waiting for six o'clock to come around so he could pick Bella up for their date. After loosening his tie, and hanging up his coat he noticed his landline number had a voicemail. He knew it wasn't Bella because she always called his cell phone, and his Uncle Carlisle did too. Curious, he played the message.

* * *

"MOTHERFUCKER!" he repeatedly slammed the answering machine to the floor of his impersonal apartment.

His thoughts were scrambled. No thought remaining for more than a millisecond. The message had been from James. He found out where he was living, and wanted to "catch up." James just happened to be in the area for..._business._

* * *

"What's wrong, Edward?" her doe eyes penetrated him in the crowded restaurant.

He offered her a tight smile, and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

He attempted to forget the what happened earlier in the day, and focus on Bella, which honestly wasn't that hard for him. That is, until he caught the gaze of someone at the bar. Blue eyes met green, and his anger was back in full force. It was James.

* * *

**I will continue this in future prompts.**

**I didn't reread this so forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**


	3. February 8th: Head Strong: Jury Continue

**Penname**: CullenObsession114

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Headstrong

**Continuing from "The jury is still out."**

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

My eyes went blurry. It felt as if there was a fog covering my vision while flashes of my college days passed through my mind. Ditching classes. Smoking weed. Bedding numerous women. Passing out drunk every night. Waking up in stranger's houses. Waking up in women's dorms. Buying extra coke for James. The lethargy heavy in my bones when I got up every morning from a night full of drugs, sex, and drinking.

All at once the cloud from my mind lifted, and pure hatred boiled in every inch of my bones.

How **_dare_** he try to find me? How **_dare_** he come here?

The bastard smirked as he met my glare. He tipped his Corona in my direction and downed it in one gulp. Slamming it down on the bar, he moved to stand from his stool. Overcome with the need to protect Bella from this leech I grabbed her arm and lifted her with me out of the booth we were currently occupying. I avoided her questioning gaze, and tried to maintain a casual fast pace out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

_What's going on?_

Edward's grip on my wrist was frighteningly tight. I'll have bruises later, but right now I needed answers.

"Edward, why are we leaving?" I hated how small I sounded, but he was practically dragging me behind him, and people were beginning to stare.

He whipped his head around, eyes blazing, as he continued his quick stride to the door. "Just shut-just _stop talking_ and I'll explain later," he hissed.

My steps faltered for a second at the venomous tone he used. He sounded truly frightening. Throughout the months we've been together I have never once seen Edward lose his temper, or act out in any way whatsoever. Fearing he would yell at me I resumed a faster pace. I could feel my eyes starting to prick.

_Oh crap. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

My breath started shuddering, and in a feeble attempt to ward off the tears I counted by breaths.

_Breathe in, breathe out. One, two, three. Inhale. One, two, three. Exhale._

I was so unfocused in my surroundings I didn't notice we were already in the car. As Edward peeled out of the parking lot in three seconds flat I spotted a scrawny blonde-haired man burst out of the restaurant entrance and punch the brick wall once he spotted us in Edward's Volvo already turning onto the main road. Controlling my breaths still wasn't working, and guessing from my knowledge of Edward's behavior the blonde man was someone he didn't wish to associate with. And someone dangerous.

_Stay headstrong, Bella. When you get to his apartment he'll explain,_ I told myself. I just wished it was true.

* * *

**Playlist:**


	4. February 9th: Dialogue Flex

**Penname**: CullenObsession114

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** M for cussing

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: "What the hell where you thinking?" he shouted.

* * *

"I cant believe you! You impertinent pig! I hate you! I cant stand you! Get out of my house! Now! You fucking douchebag! Dont ever come here again!"

"Me? Me?! What did I do? Tell me, what did I do? Huh? Come on, lay it on me!"

"You're just so-UGH! I just can't stand you! Get out of my house!!! Just go! Leave! That's not a hard feat for you is it?! I mean you've walked out that door how many times already?!"

"Oh! Of course you throw that in my face, AGAIN! That was once! One time!"

"It was twice, you jackass! You can't just do things like that!"

"Oh, look at you all high and mighty! You're not little Miss Perfect as much as you pretend to be!"

"I **can't believe** you have the audacity to say something like that! I at least_ try_ unlike you! I can't stand arguing like this every _fucking_ day!"

"What?!" he shouted disbelievingly, "I _do_ care! Just because I'm not vocal about everything, or 'express my emotions' whenever you want me to doesn't mean that I don't want us to work out! I tried tonight! I took you out to that shitty banquet when I didn't even want to go, hoping we could have a peaceful night for once, but then **you**-! You just went and had to ruin it!"

She laughed bitterly, "Oh, puh-lease! You're the one who completely overreacted!"

"I did not!" His whole demeanor suddeny shifted showing a rare vulnerablility that shocked her, "I'll leave if you just tell me why. I'll pack up my bags if that's what you want me to do, but please, just give me a_ reason_."

She shifted her eyes to avoid looking at him. She was ashamed of her actions no matter how innocent they were.  
"I don't know. I just...Maybe...

He had enough of it. He needed answers. He needed to know why she felt the need to flirt with other men. He needed to know if she wanted to do that, why didn't she just break what they had off? He needed to know what **posessed** her to flirt with other men-well, one in particular-in front of all his colleagues. He needed to know-  
"What the hell where you thinking?!"

* * *

**I might continue this in the future. I guess I just wasn't feeling very inspired today. New semesters mess with my head. **

**:(**

_**Playlist:**_

_Gold Lion by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs_

_TAPP by 3OH!3_

_Morning After Dark by Timbaland ft SoSHY and Nelly Furtado_

_Rockstar 101 by Rihanna (ft. Slash)_

_Heavy Cross by Gossip_


	5. February 10th: Scenario: Jury Continued

Penname: CullenObsession114

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Scenario: You go to your mailbox only to find you ve receive something you ve been dreading. It can be a bill, a wedding invitation, and so on you decide. Use your imagination to write about what happens next and how a piece of mail can ruin a day, or even a life.

* * *

Once they arrived at Edward's cold apartment, his temper simmered down a little, and Bella's mind was stuck in a calm numbness. Edward dropped his keys onto the wrought-iron end table next to the door. As soon as Bella followed in after him he made sure to firmly shut the door, and double-check every lock was, well...locked. For the first time since he started renting his apartment he slid the dead bolt into place. He wasn't so much worried about protecting himself, but wanted, no needed, to take extra precautions with Bella in potential danger. He needed her in close proxmitity to calm his frantic mind. With longing he watched her timidly seat herself on the armchair-so she wouldn't be near him he assumed. Immediately, he recalled the strong grip he had on her wrist when steathily exiting the restaurant. _She surely must be afraid, if not angry, with me_, he thought to himself with a great amount of shame, and regret. He walked into the kitchen, receiving a bottle of wine he hoped to save for a special occasion, and two glasses. He wasn't much of a drinker since his early 20's, rarely did he enjoy wine, or imported beer, but with Bella in his life he often felt the need to toast thanks, and celebrate his new found life with her. Setting the glasses on the table they made a soft _tink_ as they hit each other.

Bella watched the red fluid fill the glasses with a detached coldness. She retreated into the recesses of her mind to block out any hurt, or heartbreak that was sure to come her way. It wasn't even a conscious thought anymore, ever since she was a little girl and her mother left her family for a life of traveling with the baseball player she was cheating on Emmett and her's father. She grew up without a mother, and her father took extra shifts at the police deparment in Forks. It did get him the Chief position, but the hefty salary didn't buy her his attention or love. This was the cause of Emmett, her brother, and her's close bond. Although only a couple years older he acted as her best friend, and father ever since she was eight years old. She could never forget his mortified face when she told him she got her period, and didn't know what to do. One of their best memories was when he drove to the local drugstore where his recent crush worked at, and bought her her 'feminine products.' She never let him live it down. Coming back to the moment, her thoughts snapped out of her sweet memories with Emmett as she noticed Edward take a seat on the loveseat across from her. His wary green eyes watched her, as he parted his lips to take of sip of the freshly poured wine. Bella took her glass, and copied his actions. Heaving a long sigh Edward bared himself with no defenses, for what he hoped, would be the last time to her.

*

Edward walked with somewhat of a leap in his step down to his P.O Box in front of his apartment complex. It's been a full work week since that dreaded night, and Bella took everything in stride. He thanked God that she had already known of his messed up past otherwise that conversation could have gone _much_ worse. After he identified the blonde man at the bar to her, he apologized relentlessly about his behavior, and how roughly he handled her. She, of course, forgave him for she was level with him in their willpower to deny one another nothing. They were desperate in their need for one another that night, and she missed her classes the following morning, and he called in sick to work for the first time in...well, ever.

Edward was immediately filled with a sense of trepidation, and dread when he spotted a blank envelope in the midst of his bills. Within two minutes he back in his home, and ripping open said envelope like a mad man, a complete turn in attitude from when he first saw it. The letter inside was soggy from-what he assumed-being out in the downpour the night before, confirming his suspicions that whoever sent it did not want anyone else seeing it. Edward's eyes darted at a rapid speed, greedily, and fearfully absorbing the information handwritten to him. With a heavy thunk he fell against his front door, and buried his head in his hands. He ignored the feel of his cell phone buzzing in his pocket, as shaking hands tugged forcefully on his bronze hair. For the fifth time in his whole life he shed tears.

* * *

_Edward._

_Sorry to have missed you the other night.  
Maybe next time, yes?  
On another note, that woman with you? Isabella, correct? She seems quite lovely._

_Hopvine Pub. 7pm._ **_Don't be late._**

_Sincerely,  
James_

* * *

_**Playlist**_

Art Star by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs

Fully Alive by Flyleaf

Pony (It's OK) by Erin McCarley

**Hazy by Rosi Golan (ft. William Fitzsimmons)  
Blender by The Pretty Reckless**

**Come Home by OneRepublic **

**Hometown Glory by Adele  
**Careless Whisper by Seether


	6. Febrary 11th: Octopus

**Penname**: CullenObsession114

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** K

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Octopus

* * *

Octupus!!! Octupus!! Octo-pussay! Octo-mommay! Octupussss. Octa-puseeyy. Popopus. Momopus. ....Mus...Rus...Hus..........Memoppus. Julopus! Wheelopus! Squidopus!

Yeah...*starts bawling* Stupid octupus...or is it optopus? no...octupus.

* * *

With a sigh I looked at my ramblings. This is ridiculous! I shouldn't let little things get to me like this. As a part of my creative writing class I have to write short stories, or drabbles on a word prompt the professor gives us each class. The word of today is "Octupus." Who can write something on that? Certainly not me. I huffed, and closed (more like slammed) my laptop closed. Looking around my dreary dorm room I was stumped on what to do with myself.

After over an hour of staring at my ceiling, and spacing out in thoughts of nothingness-is that a word?-I finally decided to take a shower and hope a story line would come to me.

**An Hour Later **

Nope. Notta thing.

**A Half Hour Later **

Lalalalalala...peek-a-poo!

**Five Minutes Later **

I see you!

**One Minute Later **

Maybe I could just drop out of school for good? Buy an RV, and travel the U.S...maybe pick up a hot cowboy when I stop at a gas station in the West...mmm...

**Ten Minutes Later **

No that wouldn't be a good idea. I mean then he would expect me to either get a job, or pop out a million babies...nahh, I'll pass.

Wait.

What's this??

Someone's knocking on my door!!

I'm not alone anymore! Hallelujah!

(I offer my sincere apologies to God, and all his Angels if I spelled that wrong. I express with great regret I do not have time in my busy schedule to attend Church. Please forgive me, and award me great writing skills. Amen.)

**Five Hours Later**

Turns out the person (my saving grace) that was at the door was that _adorable_ socially inept guy from my...drum roll please....creative writing class!

He apparently wanted to know if I had gotten inspiration from the word prompt of the day. Snort. That's a big fat N-O. Although...he admitted he really came by because his roommate bet him he didn't have the guts to ask me out. *Cheers*

33 (That's a heart if you didn't know!)

* * *

**Three Years Later **

And thanks to a stupid Octupus (octopus?) word prompt my *does a dramatic bow* fiancee (!!!!) got the guts to ask me out. Thank you creative writing class! Thank you Jesus (Yeah, beat it God)!

(By the way, God...I'm still waiting on that wish.)

Sincerely,

The Future Mrs. Edward Cullen.

WOOT!


	7. February 12th: Letter

Penname: CullenObsession114

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): ORIGINAL

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)/: T

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Live Challenge: Write a letter to someone you have not contacted in months or even years. It can be to a friend, family member, or neighbor. Once finished, send it.

* * *

**Playlist**

_Slow Life by Grizzly Bear_

_**Tonight by Lykke Li**_

_**The Moon by The Swell Season**_

_21 Guns by Green Day_

_You and Me by Matthew Barber_

_**Roslyn by Bon Iver & St Vincent**_

_Done All Wrong by The Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_

_**Stepping Stone by Duffy**_

_**July Flame by Laura Veirs**_

_Satellite Heart by Anya Marina_

_Possibility by Lykke Li_

_**Motherless Child by John Legend**_

* * *

Dear Mom,

Wow. Has it really been this long? I wish I could say I'm ashamed, but I would be lying. These past two years have given me some clarity on so many things. I've learned that if I want to be completely honest, then I should be completely honest. I've learned that if I wait for someone to see something, its never going to happen, and I should just just tell them. People take you more seriously and you receive their admiration in return if you let everything out, and don't hold back. So, I decided that I would write you this one letter and hope you would understand where I'm coming from for once. Here it goes.

When the divorce first happened, we were closer than ever, which I didn't think possible at the time. If someone asked me who was my best friend when I was 11, or 12, or even 13 I would say without a doubt my mom. I told you everything, you even told me about your work, and I think a small part of me reveled in those times because I felt like we were on equal ground. I felt like you got me, and I got you. I felt like we were inseperable. I felt that we couldn't ever be torn apart. How wrong I was.

You got judgemental about the things I told you about my friends, or Dad.

I got bitchy when you didn't show much of an interest in the things I had to say.

You started going out.

I started staying in.

You went on dates.

I went out with Dad-when you got home in time to give me a ride, or when Vinny wasn't working, him and I went together.

You didn't tell me details about your dates.

I didn't tell you about my friends.

You felt happy.

I felt left out. I felt like I wasn't wanted. I felt like a nuisance.

I lost my best friend, and my mother.

I think it didn't fully hit me until that time you left me downstairs waiting to watch our show, our one routine together we kept intact, to take a call from the guy you were seeing. You immediately went to your room, and locked the door. You didn't come downstairs until three hours later, after I wiped my pathetic tears away, and had finally given up. Over two years later and we still haven't watched that show, or any show, together ever again.

Before everything went even more horribly wrong, and we got where we are now I made the decision to stop trying to get our old relationship back. When I told Dad I was giving up he asked Vinny how he thought that would work out. They both knew it was a bad idea, but didn't say anything. They knew how much I had been hurting, the anxiety, the tears, the hollowness. Even with the new closeness I created with Dad, and Vinny I still felt alone most of the time. Now I know I was doing that to myself. I didn't realize I could have called up Dad crying, or just leant on my big brother. I never truly realized how much security, and comfort I would feel when I held onto my Dad little longer when he hugged me. I never realized it might have been my own insecurity, and fear of rejection from opening up to anyone fully. Now every night I crave the arms of my father to hold me tight. Now whenever he gives me a hug I cling just a little longer. I close my eyes just a little longer. I tuck myself under his arm just a bit more. Now when I cry at night, alone in my room instead of wishing his arms were around me, I text him and he makes everything alright. I wish I could go back a couple years to when you guys were about to get a divorce, and he came in my room and started crying on my shoulder, and hold him just a bit tighter to thank him for everything he was going to do for me in the future.

Mom, even when we were best friends we never told each other we loved each other, we never hugged, we never acted like it besides talking. I realize that now, and just the thought of giving you a hug fills me with awkwardness. If Dad would let me bring our dog, and perhaps the cats I would be moving in with him in a second. Although I must admit a part of me is afraid that my relationship with him will return to what it used to be, I know deep down I wouldn't let that happen. We're both different people no matter what you might think.

I can never open up to you anymore.

You never tell me things anymore.

Unconsciously I've been avoiding you ever since he moved in.

The fact that he's a complete jackass doesn't help. And the fact that you're too blind to see it doesn't help.

You tell me he loves you, that you're getting married, that if he wasn't here when Vinny, and I move out you would be alone. You say you wouldn't have anyone.

You don't realize your reasons don't revolve around that you can't be without him inparticular, just that you can't be alone. Just that you don't want to be lonely.

If you love someone shouldn't they make you feel confident? Not insecure? Shouldn't they compliment your body? I may have never been in love before, but I know they sure as hell shouldn't point out your flab, or constantly tell you to lay off the sweets, whether they're joking or not.

You don't defend your own children when he speaks out of line. You stand there and let him call us lazy, or an animal. Do you know how it feels to have your own mother stand there and let this _stranger _take over, order us around, call us names, _back you up into a stair railing and yell at you with his finger one inch from your face?_

I could have handled any of that. I could have delt with it, and let you dump his ass for terrifying your child, for just _everything_. I could have handled it if it wasn't for my mother standing a foot away watching, and letting it all happen. If it wasn't for my mother agreeing with the nasty things he said when I _calmly_ confronted her about it later.

You should defend your children. Not let someone criticize, and yell at them.

You won't admit that the reason you refuse to drive me to Dad's is because your jealous of the time I spend with him, and that your _beloved _companion gave you the idea. You let him brainwash you. You insist that, no I'll be riding in your car, not my brother's. Then in the car this _man_ ignores my existance, and says Vinny and I shouldn't have told our grandparents about whats been going on in our household. That we can't vent to them, because God knows you won't listen.

I used to dream about the day I'm older, and moved out. You know what I would dream? I would dream that we would meet up for lunch, and chatter happily. That my old mom would be back. That she would listen with rapt attention to my stories, and the goings in my life. That she would share the gossip, and petty dramas we laugh at happening in her work place. I would dream we were how we used to be. Even better. I would dream that we would give each other a hug, and go our _separate_ ways to meet up again in maybe two weeks. I would dream that _he_ was no part of my life. And he won't be.

You see the reason I said dream_**ed**_, that's because I woke up. I woke up, and I grew up, even though you won't acknowledge the latter. I realized we can never go back to how we were, and that maybe I don't want that anymore. Maybe I just want all this bitterness between us to go away, and I might just be content. I know now that, while before you may have talked to me, you were always the same person you are now. I was just too young, and naive to see it.

You enjoy putting guilt on others. You refuse to see the truth right in front of you. You refuse to see maybe, just maybe you're the one, or _he's_ the one with the problem. You refuse to see _he's_ alienating you, and severing our ties even more.

I've given up. And right now, I could care less what you think.

In the end I'm left with a profound sadness, hurt, anxiety, and the overweighing emotion? Resignation.

From,

Your _Ungrateful_ Daughter


	8. February 13th: Midnight Call: Jury Contd

**Penname**: CullenObsession114

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Idea Completion: You get a phone call in the middle of the night

**Continuing from "The jury is still out."**

**

* * *

  
**

Song: Get U Home by Shwayze

Bella Swan.

_I felt a light tickling on my neck. The pressure of the tickling became a little more urgent. In my sleep induced mind I comprehended it was someone kissing my neck._

_"Mmm...Edward..." I mumbled incoherently. I felt his resounding chuckle against me. He continued peppering kisses up and down my neck to my collarbone where he nipped gently. Always so gentle. As he shifted to get a better angle I felt his hardness poking the side of my stomach._

_I blearily opened my eyes to see him now hovering over my body wrapped in the black sheets adorning his king sized bed. He shot me my favorite crooked smile and kissed up my jaw to the side of my mouth. He paused over my lips waiting for me initiate the kiss. Of course, I did. Our lips moving leisurely, and gradually increased in passion. Now wide awake I enthusiastically threw myself into the kiss, pushing my need, and lust for him into it. My fingers tangled in his hair, and held his lips to mine. Our tongues met greedily as we began to against each other. His member twitched against me._

_He tried to slow things down, and become gentler, but I was sick of it. As much as I loved it when he made loved to me, sometimes I wanted his raw, needful _**_passion_**_. Okay I admit it, I wanted him to lose control, and just _**_fuck_**_ me for once. As I told him so I could tell he was a little hesitant. Always worrying about hurting me. Screw that._

_I rolled hin onto his back and straddled him. I kissed, sucked, and licked a trail down his bare chest. His hands fisted into the sheets as he moaned._

_"Just let go, Edward," I whispered into his abdomen. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and as his eyes met mine I could see his resolve vanish. He grabbed me quickly and switched our positions. He threw the sheets off the bed, and in his eyes I saw his unguarded hunger for me. I found myself getting even more excited than I have ever been. That surprised me considering he normally had me panting just when he licked his lips. _**_His lips_**_...I moaned._

_"See something you like, Isabella?" he growled. _**_Ohh..._**_ I like this new side to him. I nodded ferverently._

_He pulled my legs around his waist and leaned his forehead above mine. "You sure you know what you're asking for?" He chuckled huskily, "Then, Miss Swan you better hold on because you're in for a hell of a ride."_

_My breathing was ridiculously ragged and I was one second from literally _**_begging_**_ him, when he thrusted foward and-_

* * *

RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!!

"Oh, motherfuck it was getting so good!" I huffed, and rolled over to look at the time on my alarm clock. 12AM. Who's the fuck is calling me now? I tried to rub the remains of sleep from my eyes as I grabbed my cell phone and answered it without checking the I.D.

"What?!" I spat groggily into the phone.

.

"Helllooo???" I waited for a response, and was about to hang up when I heard heavy breathing on the other line. "Hello?" I was seriously started to get scared now.

"Bella?" Edward? Edward. Edward!

"Edward! What's wrong? What's going on? Are you okay? Did somethi-"

"I need you to come pick me up," he struggled to catch his breath, his tone anguished, "Bella, I just, I need you to come and not ask questions. Can you do that for me?"

I purposely didn't answer his second question. "Where are you? I'll leave right now, I swear."

"About five blocks from the Hopvine Pub."


	9. February 15th: Pewter: Jury Continued

**Penname**: CullenObsession114

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): **DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Pewter

**Continuing from "The jury is still out."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella Swan**.

I was driving aimlessly threw the pouring rain. The windshield wipers cleared droplets obstructing my vision only to be replaced again. My eyes were scanning the desolate streets frantically hoping to find him. Any anger I had at the midnight phone call was immediately overshadowed by my concern for Edward's well-being. Although I had to admit I was getting a _tad_ exasperated at his cryptic directions. I mean five blocks from some pub? I could be searching for hours! After ten minutes of driving past that stupid pub over and over I gave in and called him.

_"Where are you?" _His tone was curt.

Deep breaths. Don't blow up. Don't blow up. "Looking for you. What's the street name?" As I spoke my wandering eyes froze on a shadowed figure that began to jog over towards my car. The street light briefly caught so I was able to make out a shock of bronze hair.

Automatically I unlocked the passenger side for him to enter. His whole body was drenched. He wore damp grey pants that clund to his long, lean legs, and a white-button down that was open about four inches and revealed his collar bone, and the beginning of his toned chest. As he turned to throw his matching grey suit jacket in the backseat I saw his tie loosely hanging from his neck. Now, any other woman might assume from his disheveled appearance he was possibly with another woman, but all I could do was stare. I hope it rains for a_ l__ooong time. He looked so sexy._

_If only he knew what a horn dog I turned into._

He told me to drive to his place, to change his clothes I guessed. Sigh. Besides his breathing, and me shifting in my seat (Does he have to always look so lickable?) the ride was silent. I decided to forego asking where he was until he was in a better, more talkative mood. As soon as we entered his apartment he surprised me by heading towards the kitchen. (Hey, I'm not complaining as long as he stays in those wet clothes.) I made myself at home getting two pewter mugs. As I stretched to close the cabinet my shirt rode up a little, and I could practically feel his gaze burning into the sliver of skin exposed from his seat at the table. _Maybe he won't be gentle tonight..._

I was pouring some water in the cups for us when I felt his breath on the back of my neck (whose hairs prominently stood up). I put the water jug down and just waited. Waited for him to encircle me in his arms. Waited for him to kiss my neck. Just waited for anything. After what felt like hours I decided I was going to initiate things for once. I was about to turn around when he moved. Well, he didn't move per se, unless you consider that pinning me against the counter.

His arms trapped me in, gripping onto the granite. His head bent, and I could feel his ragged breaths on my skin. Instead of kissing my neck like usual he surprised me by latching onto it and sucking. My knees weakened, and he pressed his body more firmly against mine so there was no space between the counter, and our bodies. I felt his excitment for me, and I pushed back grinding my ass onto it. He thrusted back, and his moan was muffled into my skin. He removed his mouth, and quickly replaced my neck for my earlobe, biting roughly on it. _Oh, yes..._

We continued grinding as he moved his arms to grip my hips and put more pressure into his thrusts. As amazing as this was, I needed more. I pulled his head further down with my left hand, and turned my head to give him an open mouthed kiss. His tongue instantly shot out and delved into my mouth. I was having none of that. Our tongues began a battle for dominance, but my neck was starting to ache from the angle. I pulled back and smirked a little as his lips pushed foward searching for mine. I turned by body around and lifted myself onto the counter while encircling his body with my legs, and was met with no resistance when I pulled him foward. He groaned as my pajama covered heat connected with the bulge in his pants. It was like something snapped in him at that moment. His mouth met mine frantically as I wrapped my legs tightly around him. We were rubbing against each other rapidly when I decided to spur him on.

"Edward..." I moaned deliberately into his mouth. He responded by digging his fingers harshly into my waist. "Please, Edward," I gasped.

"Please what?" kiss "Anything, anything," pant, kiss "Oh, God I want you so bad..." he groaned.

I bit the shell of his ear and whispered, "Then take me."

The pace of his hips slowed as he asked huskily, "Here?" I simply nodded and returned my mouth to his as I began undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. His hair was still mildly damp, and droplets fell onto me, but I couldn't find it in me to care. He pulled back, "But-we shouldn't here-oh, that feels good-there-ohh, Bella-yes-I...I mean...no-the bed-we should...go-the bed-we should go there..." As he was speaking I began kissing, and biting a trail from his neck to his perfectly squared jaw line while continuing my pursuit on his shirt.

"I think here is fine, Edward." I tried to purr seductively. Apparently it worked based on his moan, but I could still see him struggling to retain his gentlemanly side. "I really want to, Edward." I ran my hand over his sculpted, now bare, chest.

His chest was moving quickly with the intake of his panting breaths. "Here?" He questioned again as his voice wavered. I gave him a simple 'mhmm' when I knew I had him. He opened his hungry emerald eyes that turned darker with his arousal, and swiftly removed the shirt hanging from his shoulders. Edward then hastily pulled my red camisole over my head, and kept his eyes locked with mine. In those eyes I saw a promise. One I was _very_ excited for him to fulfill.


	10. February 16th: In a pickle

**Penname:** CullenObsession114

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **Phrase Catch: Repeat the following phrase to yourself five times, open a blank document and begin: In a pickle.

* * *

Playlist:

This Is The Thing by Fink

or

Summerboy by Lady Gaga

* * *

She was popping her gum obnoxiously, and tapping her pen in a rhythmic pattern on the podium placed six feet from the entrance to the Forks Diner. She was your typical middle-of-nowhere 50's diner waitress cliche. Her hair was ratted so thick that it looked like she belonged in the musical _Hairspray_. When she leaned over from her perch behind the podium to further get her point across to the insistent man who refused to leave until he got the information he so desperately desired, the waitress' badly penciled in eyebrows became more visible, as well as her overdone makeup that gave the opposite effect the woman was going for. It made her look horribly older, and frankly like a wannabe blonde bimbo.

"I told you, _sir_, that I don't know of any Isabella that works here. Now unless you would like to actually get a coffee or sumtin' I think it'd be best for ya to leave, otherwise you might find yourself in a bit of a pickle." Her voice was raspy from years of cigarette smoke.

The man sighed defeatedly. He had been badgering this lady fot over ten minutes hoping she could give him information, or the whereabouts of the cute brown-haired beauty that served him at the breakfast nook in the quaint diner three months ago. He had been passing through the small town of Forks on his way to his parents house in Port Angeles when he decided to make a pit stop for coffee, and a reprieve from driving. Two hours later he was still on his stool making easy conversation, and flirtation with said Isabella, who was working the night shift to get enough money to get her truck repaired.

For three months he couldn't stop thinking about her tinkling laugh, not overzealous giggles like other women, and her expressive brown eyes. Every morning when he awoke from dreams of her he deeply regretted the fact he didn't have the guts to ask for her phone number, or at least her last name.

Drowned in his mournful thoughts he was startled at the light tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to come face to face with a woman mid-thirties who held a little girl on her hip. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Marge." He assumed Marge was the overdone barbie waitress. "I think either she's suffering from memory loss due to all that hairspray, or just holds a grudge for you," she laughed. He joined her chuckles politely. "I'm sorry I'm getting off track. I wanted to tell you that I know Bella, and she works from ten PM to seven AM. I'm guessing your the Edward she's been sighing about for the past couple months?"

He instantly brightened, his posture straightened, and his heart started an irregular beat.

_So she's been thinking about me too? _

"Thank you so much! You don't know how grateful I am for you..." he trailed off for her name.

"Angela. And it's no problem, I'm sure she'll be shocked to see you tonight when you come back. You are going to visit her, correct?"

"Definitely."


	11. February 17th: Elopement

Penname: CullenObsession114

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M**

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Elopement

* * *

**

**Song: Tonight by Lykke Li**

**

* * *

**

They entered together looking radiant. His arm draped around her waist, and her's around his. Everyone around them were waiting in anticipation for their announcement. He had called their family the previous day, and asked them to gather in the home where they all grew up, and where their parents still resided.

No one was shocked at their close proximity considering ever since Esme and Carlisle adopted her they were attached at the hip. That never changed throughout the years except the brief couple months a certain Tanya Denali occupied his time.

On highschool graduation night they opted to stay in rather than go out to the parties, or dine with their parents, and other siblings. It wasn't uncommon for them to be alone either, both him and Bella had trouble communicating with other people. In different words, they were socially awkward. Together of course.

They entered the living room, she avoiding everyone's eyes and him beaming proudly, as the took a place on the loveseat where she experienced her first _real _kiss.

"As I'm all sure you guys are aware of, we have some exciting news for you guys-" he began only to have his big bear of an adopted brother guffaw at the obvious.

"No shit, dude. Come on, I could be doing better things then hear about your escapades in Las Vegas." Emmett's eyes widened dramatically as if he just made a shocking discovery. "Unless you went to one of their strip clubs. Man! You gotta give me the deets on that! I haven't been since that time when we were eighteen, and snuck..." he trailed off as he noticed his mother, and wife's dissaproving glare in his direction, as well as Bella's incredulous stare. Apparently she didn't know anything about that trip.

_I really need to work on that filter... _Emmett mused thoughtfully.

Edward cleared his throat cautiously, "Anyway on with the news..."

"WE ELOPED!" Bella blurted out, and quickly covered her mouth with her left palm not thinking through her words before speaking them. Perhaps, she too needed a filter.

She quickly looked down and forced herself to block out the disbelieving gasps that sounded in the room. She felt as if they were echoing, and she was being suffocated.

_She_ tried so hard ever since the plane ride back not to let her regret be palpable.

She_ tried_ so hard not to let tears fall as she said 'I do.'

She tried _so_ hard to convince her new husband they were tears of joy.

She tried so _hard_ not to envision ihis/i face as her husband made love to her that night.

She tried so hard_ not _to call out ihis/i name when she released.

She tried so hard not tolook at _his_ face when his pained whisper resonated throughout the eerily silent room.

"You married Jasper?" He kept his eyes on her hunched form without bothering to hide his watering eyes.

But, most of all she tried to not break down when she heard the heartbreak in his voice that matched her own.

And she _failed._

With a broken sob she frantically stumpled out of the living area, and enclosed herself in the bathroom, letting her cries, shuddering breaths, and shaking shoulders take ahold of her. She let her pain _consume_ her.

In the other room the heartbroken man chased after her, while their adoptive father, Carlisle, told Jasper to stay put. He knew they needed to resolve things. _Alone._

As Bella heard the bathroom door open she cursed her stupidity for leaving it unlocked.

Until she looked up, and saw her copper-haired savior. His tears matched her own as he leant down and hugged her middle. He buried his head in her stomach as she soaked his hair with her weeping.

There, for the first time in three years they held physical contact other than a lingering goodbye hug , or chaste kiss on the cheek in greeting.

They stayed in this position for an insurmountable amount of time. She was mourning. He was grieving.

But, their hearts, and bodies reconized their other half.

He cursed his cowardiceness when he was a teenager.

He refused to let anything separate them.

For once, he decided with firm resolve he would not let her escape him.


	12. February 18th: Ashes

**Penname: CullenObsession114**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Original**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Ashes

* * *

**

"Oh my god, he is so hot."

"Don't you just want to lick him?"

"No, play with his hair is more like it."

"Oh so true..."

They sighed simultaneously as he flashed another smile to the camera that was projected onto their television.

"Oh! We have to have a whole night of Robert Pattinson! We'll ge all his movies, and watch them back to back!"

"Definitely."

"OHH!!!! We have to get _Little Ashes_!! There's a sex scene in that one!"

She sat up straighter, her interest piqued. "Really?"

"Yeah, and its with a guy!"

"Oh, yeah...I don't find that very hot. I mean we're just gonna sit there and watch them butt fuck? Not very appealing."

"I don't find it too attractive either," she agreed. Her friend shot her a confused look considering she brought up the subject, and sounded like she would enjoy it. "I just want to see Robert Pattinson without a shirt on, and I replace whoever he's kissing with myself. Wait...no, screw the no shirt on, I want it ALL off!" They burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"Wait! I have to add that to my bucket list!" She gets out her pad and pen, then proceeds to write-

_See Robert Pattinson naked._

"WAIT NO!"

_Have sex with Robert Pattinson_.

"WAIT! I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!"

_Date Robert Pattinson._

"OH! I GOT ANOTHER ONE!"

_Marry Robert Pattinson._

Her friend interupts her. "Remember that Details magazine interview?" Her friend nodds frantically. "Well, I know what you could write..."

_Help Robert Pattinson get over his fear of vaginas. Preferably with mine. ;D_

* * *

**This conversation is totally me and my best friend.**

**Hay Taylor!**


	13. February 19th: Movement idle compassion

**Penname: CullenObsession114**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Movement, idle, and compassion

* * *

**

The whisper of his breath, and her breathing were the only sounds audible in the dim room. The moon light flashed through the crack in the drapes, and casted a luminescent glow on the couple entangled on the bed. It made them look almost etheral.

The movement of his hips increased as they began to pant in synchronization.

After all the months of waiting they were finally becoming one. She remembered his kind eyes the day they meant. He remembered her sweet voice. They gradually fell in love. He with her compassion, and she with his gentlemanly ways.

* * *

They had been dating for about a month when she was visting his home. She became mortified as she felt a wetness between her legs. And not the good kind. She had gotten her period and forgot to bring her purse.

She'll never forget how he waited in his car idly as she ran into the drugstore that day. He was kind, and sweet, and caring. That was the day she knew she was falling for him.

* * *

After they released he told her breathlessly about his love and adoration for her. He promised never to let her go, and that he would make her his wife someday.


	14. February 20th: Baby: Jury Continued

Penname: CullenObsession114

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Baby

**Continued from "The Jury Is Still Out"**

**Song: Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Callait**

I stretched lazily as a satisfied smirk came across my face. Last night was so very..._satisfying_. Edward sure didn't dissappoint (not like I expected him to). After we had...erm..._finished_ and caught our breath, he carried me to his bedroom (where he got the strength I'll never know). We immediately fell into a deep slumber snuggled against each other.

My left arm came in contact with his side of the bed which was empty, and suspiciously cold. My eyes blearily opened in a search for him. I didn't have to look very long. He sat at the end of the bed with his bare back facing me. His shoulders were hunched foward, and his hands were buried in his hair. From my angle I could see his face was buried in his knees.

_That's his brooding position_.

Concerned, I crawled over to him and placed a kiss on his left shoulder. His muscles twitched at the unexpected contact and he lifted his head, but he stared straight ahead. I wrapped my arms around his midsection, then I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck. Waiting for him to speak, I inhaled deeply, relishing in his masculine scent.

"I love you." I felt the deep timbre of his voice vibrate against me. "You know that, right?"

I nodded and breathed a kiss against his neck. "I know, and you know I love you too." The silence was unnerving, and just a little bit eery. I didn't like it when he was like this. He would get lost in his own head, and not even I know the extent of his self-loathing. "What's wrong, Edward?"

His chest lifted as he heaved a large sigh. "Last night shouldn't have happened. You didn't deserve that."

I felt winded in my chest. Even though I know he enjoyed it, I still felt a string of rejection, and hurt. Lifting my head I faced him. "No...Edward...I _wanted_ that to happen. I_ wanted_ you not to be gentle for once. Don't get me wrong, that's one of the things I love so much about you, but for once I just wanted something...I don't know..._desperate_."

He scoffed, "That was not _desperate_, that was wrong to you, and _selfish_ of me. With you it should be called making love, not just having sex. You're different then everyone, _I love you_, and I don't want you to be anything less then cherished."

My heart swelled with gratitude for his words, and feelings even though he still didn't get my point. "Thank you, Edward, but is it so wrong to want to express our unbelievable passion? We make love-and don't get me wrong-its amazing, but sometimes I think you shouldn't be afraid of demonstrating how much you need me, or I need you."

His face was contorted in indecision, and I decided I'd give him some time to mull over what I said. I gave him a kiss on the lips, and told him to go to work, and that I would be here when he got home.

Two hours later I awoke again from my sleep to find a note in elegant script on the nightstand.

* * *

_You're my baby._

_You're my savior._

_You're my best friend._

_You're my love._

_You're my lover._

_You're my __everything__. _

_-Your Edward_


	15. February 22nd: Brick

Penname: CullenObsession114

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Brick

* * *

**

As I pulled into the school parking lot my eyes immediately fell upon his parking spot. I couldn't help the huge smile of euphoria when I spotted him leaning against his silver Volvo, waiting for me.

He had asked me to drive to school earlier so we could have more time together considering Charlie's newly implemented time restrictions. I parked my car right next to his, and he promptly opened my truck door and lifted me to the ground. As much as I complained about his over-protectiveness I couldn't help but secretly love him even more for it.

His hands remained on my waist once my feet were firmly planted. "Good morning, love." He sighed, adoringly.

I smiled shyly up at him, weaving my hands around his neck. "Morning, Edward." I lifted my head for a kiss, and he obliged with a tender, slightly-too-short one. After he pulled back, leaving me wanting for more, as always, I toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. It looked more reddish today...

"Where's Alice?" She normally rode with him.

"She's having Jasper drive her, so we could have some more alone time..." He smirked devilishly, and my eyes glazed a bit from the smell of his breath wafting around us. I let out an embarassingly girly giggle.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, coyly, once I recovered from his dazzling. "Well, whatever are we going to do with our alone time, Mr. Cullen?"

His molten eyes darkened, and blazed; focusing intently on me. "Hmm...I don't know, I was thinking a little of this," he gave me a lingering kiss on the lips, "or a bit of..." he ducked his head down to my neck, and began peppering it with burning kisses. From the corner of my eye I could see little tuffs of his soft hair sticking up, and infront of me was...well, the brick wall of the school.

_Okay...not very romantic._

I closed my eyes, focusing on the feelings he evoked within me, and directed his lips back to my mouth. All coherent thoughts left my head, as per usual. We remained that way until other students began driving into the parking lot. Just kissing, caressing, relishing, and enjoying some peaceful time together for once. Although he did have to pull away numerous times so he could remind me to breathe.

That was the first of many morning_ bonding times._

I am one lucky gal.


	16. February 23rd: Niche: Contd from Feb 9th

Penname: CullenObsession114

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: yellow, niche, stairs, and explain

* * *

**

**Continuing from-"What were you thinking?" he shouted-prompt.

* * *

**

I stared back at him standing at the foot of the stairs, and I could see his heart breaking, the desolation in his previously warm, carefree eyes. The line between his eyebrows made more prominent because of the furrowing of his thick brown eyebrows. Looking over his face and physique it was impossible not to admire his looks. As vain as it sounds, that's what first attracted me to him that day in the gym. Throughout our whole relationship I only felt content, and safe. No overbearing need, or ineffable passion. The only problem with security is that it often leads to boredom, then boredom leads to loss of interest, and following that is...well, falling out of love- if I ever was.

I knew I owed him an explanation. I knew he didn't deserve this. I knew I was going to ruin any shred of hope he held in his heart for us. But the fact remained that it wasn't going to happen, and I think even deep down he knew it too, but just refused to believe it. He was always so stubborn.

We were standing at such a distance, physically, and emotionally. How ironic. Tucking the curl that fell loose from my elegant bun behind my ear, I took a deep breath of apprehension. It was now or never, and I had already put this off for far too long.

"I'm sorry." I offered sincerely. I could only hope he saw the truth, and how much this was killing me in my facial expression. After five years together, I would hope he could tell the difference from when I was lying to him, and when I meant something from the heart. "It...it started before I started flirting with him, honestly...You have to admit we weren't a couple anymore, more like roommates." I averted my eyes to the wall behind him, feeling my throat start to contrict and my eyes sting. The yellow shade of the paint on the wall beside him was really a metaphor for the mellow, and melancholy life I had been living for the past twelve months.

Once I composed myself, and glanced back at him my heart started pounding faster. I felt so guilty even though I didn't do anything. Then again, there were many times where I _should have _done something - like attempt to repair our relationship. I could have been a hell of a lot better, and not just accepted defeat. I just waved the white-flag, and let everything crumble to demolished, irremediable rubble. "We never communicated anymore, and I felt lonely...unwanted even." His mouth opened, but I put up my hand to silence him, his objection died in his troubled exhale. "I wasn't happy."

"Was it my work? It's just this new patient, Bella, I swear. Everything will be fine later, if we just wait this out." His frantic eyes searched mine, looking for any crack in my decision. His shoulders soon hunched as he saw the firm resolve in my eyes.

"Somewhere over the months I...lost any romantic feelings towards you. Please don't get me wrong, you'll always have a spot in my heart. I spent three years of my life with you. I found myself; discovered who I'm meant to be. You did too, you found your niche in life. Your calling. You were always meant to become a surgeon. It's your passion, and mine was always writing no matter how much you scoffed about it." I licked my dry lips, and delivered the final blow. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but...I fell in love with someone else."

His eyes raged, fingers clenched. "Don't tell me. It's that _Cullen_ guy. The one you were flirting with constantly _in front of my face._"

My tears finally fell. I was so ashamed of longing for one man while I was invloved with another. "Yes, it is." I rasped. "If it's any consolation at all, Jacob, nothing you could have done would have changed it.

We just aren't meant to be."


	17. February 24th: Cheating

bPenname/b: CullenObsession114

bOriginal or Derivative (fanfiction)/b: DERIVATIVE

bRating/Warning(s)/Note(s)/b: M

bDisclaimer/b: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

bPrompt/b: Cheat-500 words or less

[spoiler]

I never expected to see this.

I never expected to feel like this.

I never expected to feel such strong emotion.

I never expected to feel so betrayed.

I never expected to find ithem/i together.

I can't recall anything of that day, but a momentary glimpse of what I saw. My mind is an overflowing haze of thoughts. It feels like a tornado is running through my brain, and destruction is everywhere.

What I will never forget is the way my heart clenched, the way my throat constricted, the way I couldn't breathe, and the furious resounding pumping of my heartbeat in my ears.

And the worst part?

It wasn't that I caught them in a risque position.

It wasn't that they were unclothed.

It was the way he was looking at her as if she were the Sun, and he was the Earth orbiting around her, depending on her for life.

And the way she pressed her forehead against his, and whispered those three words with her entire being that she had never said to me.

My older brother, Edward, and my girlfriend of six months, Bella, were in love with each other.

And didn't give a fuck about me.

[/spoiler] 


	18. February 25th: Please Do This For Me

bPenname/b: CullenObsession114

bOriginal or Derivative (fanfiction)/b: DERIVATIVE

bRating/Warning(s)/Note(s)/b: T

bDisclaimer/b: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: "Just do this for me," she pleaded.**

**Song: Three Wishes by The Pierces

* * *

**

As I sit on my death bed you would think I would be reminising about my life, or crying over the world, the people I have to leave. None of that is on my mind at this moment. As I inhale the scent of bleach, and death waft around my nostrils, reminding me of my cold surroundings. I've been trapped in this hospital for months, ever since they frist diagnosed me. The haunted looks on my husband, and grown children's faces that day were the two things I could never forget in all my ninety years.

I know you're probably wondering what is the other most important thing I will never forget. The one conversation I relived everyday of my life. The two people who forever gave me hope.

It was feels like it happened yesterday when I was seventeen and attending Forks High School. I never felt like I had a true best friend to rely on, or tell things to. I had friends, don't get me wrong, but you couldn't tell them anything without worrying who else they were going to tell, or when the whole school will know your deepest darkest secrets.

I found the best friend that I yearned for my junior year. She had just moved to our dreary town, and I related to her in many ways. We were both shy, and shared the same views on basically everything. She never mentioned anything about liking a certain guy, but I could tell. It started on her fifth day of school, they were casting each other longing, surreptitious looks across the lunchroom. His topaz met her brown. She thought I didn't notice how when we were walking to class and he was coming from the other direction she would stop talking mid-sentence, and their eyes would lock. I never saw them speak, but it was obvious they had at some point. Even if an outsider looked at them you could see their connection to each other, their passion for one another.

I decided to leave the topic alone until she was ready to tell me. I just had no idea in what form I would find out.

It was about a month after she had moved to Forks. I had noticed her demeanor was more upbeat the past two weeks, and the glances they steathily stole at lunch became more frequent. I swear I even saw him wink at her one day, and the blush she emitted not a second after furthered my suspicion. That same day she knocked frantically on my door at three in the afternoon, drenched from the pouring rain. Of course I was worried about her, and thought something horrible had happened. It was anything but.

She stayed on my front steps, and at the end of my street I could see _his_ silver Volvo idling-waiting for her. She told me it was complicated, and I was the only one she could trust. My mind was a whirl of confusion, and she apologized profusely claiming she couldn't explain. All she told me that day was her father might bring me in for questioning. She was leaving town, and the note she left her father told him she couldn't live here and needed to get away. Her note also told him she was leaving with Edward Cullen, and they were going to marry.

I was incredulous. I had always known there was something different about his family, but I did not see any reason to explore my curiosity.

* * *

_"Please do this for me," she pleaded._

_"Bella, I'm not sure what you're asking me."_

_"I need you to lie when they bring you in. Charlie most likely won't believe it, or will need proof. I need you to tell him that Edward, and I have been seeing each other since I first moved here. I need you to tell him that you know I'm safe and happy." She paused, turned around and smiled a little at the Volvo still waiting patiently for her. She whispered her next words with reverence. "Tell him none of it was his fault. I just fell irrevocably in love with an amazing man." She looked me head on. All walls down. "There's just some...unfortunate circumstances, and we have to leave."

* * *

_

I never saw her after that day. However, seven months after that day I received a picture in an unlabeled envelope. It was their wedding picture. I chose to ignore the whiteness of her skin, and the gold of her eyes. She was nuzzling his defined jaw as he looked down at her with such love, and tenderness it was obvious she was his sun. It was obvious they were made for each other. It was obvious they were blissfully happy.

I didn't share the picture with anyone knowing it was for my eyes only.

A tinkling laugh from the hallway broke me out of my musings. I struggled to get out of my hospital bed somehow knowing, just knowing who that laugh belonged to. Once I made it to the doorway on shaky, brittle legs I was met by a sight that made my lips curl up in relief, and tears form in my eyes.

Coming out from the elevator was a young seventeen year old girl with long, wavy, brown hair. Holding her waist and looking down at her with twinkling eyes was my former classmate Edward Cullen.

She whispered something to him, kissing his cheek, and he laughed loudly then proceeded to stroke her cheek adoringly.

Suddenly, they both broke from their moment. Her eyes turned to me, hovering in my hospital room doorway, old, and wrinkled. But as she smiled at me I felt peace.

"It's nice to see you again, Angela."

I could finally go now that I knew they were both together, and harbored the same intense connection I had witnessed ninety years ago.

It didn't matter that I had not seen or spoken to her since I was seventeen, I would always consider her my best friend, and he, her saving grace.


	19. February 26th: Prequel to Prompts 4 & 16

Penname: CullenObsession114

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Habitat**

**Song: Bruises by Chairlift**

**Before "Whate were you thinking?" and Niche prompt. When Bella first met "that Cullen guy."**

**

* * *

**

She took a deep beath and searched her surroundings. She was _way_ out of her element. She entered the spacious room filled with chatter, fake smiles, and amazingly dressed women she knew she could never compare to like a frightened animal taken away from its natural habitat.

She couldn't believe Jake convinced her to come. These banquets were most _definitely _not her thing. Her idea of a great night was watching a movie curled up on her couch wearing sweats, not getting dolled up to schmooze the higher-ups' wives for her boyfriend while he had a grand time tossing back shots, and chatting sports at a different table. Oblivious to her as always.

Bella politely spoke with the orange plastic bimbos, but soon found conversation lacking because _no,_ she didn't know the stress recovery time caused after getting a boob job, or a face lift.

_I'm all natural, baby._

She wandered over to the nearest waiter and grabbed the champagne he was carrying somewhat rudely. Proceeding to down it in one gulp she glanced furtively around the room. Her eyes passed over a lean, copper-haired man in a suit that fitted him in all the right places. She did a double take as she noticed his eyes were on her before she even glanced at him. She felt a bit uncomfortable under his intense stare. She looked away once again only to meet his gaze a second later. He smirked slightly as they played eye tag.

_His eyes are so green..._

She immediately chastised herself for her thoughts. She was involved with someone else, and she had no reason to look at another man. Jake's frame was much bulkier than this man's, but she couldn't deny the attractiveness of this man's physical atttributes. His hair was perfectly tousled somehow making the disarray look neat. From her angle it didn't look like it was loaded with a gel, or any other product. When he ran the long fingers of his right hand through it she couldn't help the uncontrollable urge she felt to replace his hand with her own.

Bella became so lost in her musings she didn't realize the green eyed man had excused himself from his table to approach her. She demanded her thoughts to remain platonic, and hope she didn't become a stuttering, bumbling idiot when she spoke.

"Dr. Edward Cullen." He smiled crookedly at her, not even offering a hello. Up close she noticed the slight laugh lines around his eyes, and little wrinkles from stress above his brows. She was slightly shocked that they made him seem more distinguished, but she was curious about his age. He didn't seem more than five or so years older than her twenty four.

"Bella Swan," she smiled shyly up at him. With embarassment she belatedly became cognizant of his outstrecthed hand. Placing her own in his grasp she expected a handshake, but flushed when he kissed each one of her knuckles individually and held them up to his lips for an extended amount of time.

"It's a pleasure, Bella Swan," he whispered huskily, burning his eyes into hers with a passion unknown.


	20. February 27th:Petal order cascade escape

Penname: CullenObsession114

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: petal, order, cascade, escape

* * *

**

**Song: Sleeping Sickness by City and Colour

* * *

**

_My dreams were nothing like they were meant to be. And I'm breaking down. I think I'm breaking down._

_Someone come, someone come, and save my life.

* * *

_

People were fluttering around, barking orders, and aligning things out of place. Out of the the whole scene, orders being filled, flowers being organized out of the scatter they were delivered in, petals cascading, and blanketing the walls, she felt like the only thing that needed fixing. In her mind all of this was suffocating her, the walls of the church closing in on her, clutching her within its grasp and refusing to let go. She was just a pawn in this whole scheme. The idea of marrying this man was still so foreign to her, so horribly ghastly. Repulsive even.

She quickly ran back to the bridal room for some peace. She needed an escape. Her mother had left to check on the men. Her breath started coming in gasps, her heart accelerating. The world around her spinnning, she couldn't focus with the anxiety, fear, and panic seeping through her bones down to the core of her soul. She was familiar with this, after all it was her third panic attack of the month. It all started when she had to stop seeing _him._

Roughly six months ago her parents came to her privately and told her of their friend's son that became involved with the wrong people. He was well past all the things they had gotten him into, but his bank account took the brute of his mistakes. She was confused why they were telling her this until they came right out, and _demanded_ her help. They _told_ her she had to marry him, just until he gets back up on his feet. For days she kept to herself, she knew she had no choice in the matter and she would have aquiesced a little easier if it wasn't for her boyfriend of nine months who she was madly in love with.

Of course when she told him he was enraged. She promised she wasn't doing it willingly, and that once this guy "got back on his feet" she would annul the marriage, assuming it wouldn't take long, and then her and her boyfriend could go back as it always was. She didn't realize how naive the plan sounded, and most of all she expected him to wait for her. Her parents informed her she had to stop seeing him completely, no contact whatsoever to make the marriage look real. That was her breaking point. Instead of the anger she expected from him, she got his pleas, his tears, his begging. He was completely heartbroken. He told her once she walked out his door, she could never come back. If she married this "punk" he could not wait for her. It wasn't with a heavy heart that she left. She exited his apartment that day completely broken.

She hadn't heard from him since.

Her cries were muffled by her hand, hoping no one would hear her in the halls of the church, but alas, perhaps someone did because she heard the door creak open to the room she occupied. Wiping her eyes she quickly composed herself, and looked up. She gasped. It was not her mother, whom she had been expecting. The man that stood in the doorway was dressed in a white button down, and black, pressed pants. His hair was a reddish-brown color that glinted off the lights making him look devilishly handsome. He stepped foward, and after a nod from her he took a seat on the couch next to her. His green eyes were clear with honesty, warmth, and a bit of trepidation.

"I'm sorry," was all her offered for a few moments. She stared at him incredulously, her thoughts in an incoherent haze. "I know you don't want to do this, and it's incredibly selfless, and noble of you. I only hope to ever have your forgiveness." He paused and took a deep breath looking intently into her brown eyes. She felt naked with the way he was staring at her, not in a leery way, but as if he could see the deepest pit of her being. "Your incredibly beautiful if I may say so. I just came because I wanted to let you know that I hope we can find some common ground. I would like to...get to know you, and I hope in time we could have a real marriage."

Her heart started stuttering even more in her chest. It felt like it was about to burst. "What are you asking?"

His looked down for a moment, then reconnected their gaze with his emerald eyes. "I want for us to actually try. I want to see if we could actually work." He hastened to explain himself more thoroughly. "Not for the money I swear to you."

As he smiled hopefully at her she admitted to herself the way one side of his mouth lifted higher than the other was charmingly adorable.

"I can't promise you much, but I can tell you're a very sincere person." She licked her suddenly dry lips. "A-and...I guess I could give it a shot, Mr. Cullen."

"Edward, please."

Looking into his kind, green orbs she felt a small chunk of her broken heart heal, and expand for its possible new occupant. 


End file.
